Don't Doubt the Unexpected
by IHeartGlee1996
Summary: FreddyxOC - Meet Rachel, a girl with hidden talent that is afraid to come out, due to her phobia.
1. Unexpected Arrival

**Lately I've been obsessed with this movie. I absolutely love it, cuz it's so funny and entertaining. I just couldn't seem to couple the charcters with each other though, because none of them seemed to fit right. So, I wanted to create my own little charcter, that I thought could maybe fit right in that missing space in my mind. I hope someone likes this...maybe. Anyways, maybe if anyone wants me to keep writing this, I'll write up another chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts - IHeartGlee1996**

Don't Doubt The Unexpected

Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

I admit that I've been moody since the day I've arrived here, which was exactly 2 days ago. If you were to ask me why, I'd give you a perfectly reasonable explanation. Afterall, I had more of an arguement than my parents did. They did kinda rob me of everything I used to have in Columbus, Ohio.

1. They seperated me from my best friends in the world. Who could ask for greater friends? Lauren and Mike were the coolest people I ever had and ever will meet. They were amazing and we shared so many laughs and memories. Now, well now I could hardly see them. At most I'll be able to visit them once every 1 or 2 months, but that's just not enough! Sure I can call them and stuff, but just not physically being with them...it's just so...so...so ugh! Well, it just annoys the heck out of me.

2. I now have to start a new life here. Thanks a lot mom and dad, for taking away everything I used to have. Now I don't know anyone here, I don't have anything to do, and I just don't feel like I belong. I may seem like I'm being a brat, but seriously, it's just awkward being the new kid. Who knows, maybe I won't even fit in right. What if the kids at my school are total weirdos or bullies?

3. They never asked my opinion. Hello? Do they not care what I think about all this. Now I would've been okay if they asked how I felt about it, even if they refused to change the inevitable anyways. At least then, I would've felt as though they cared and considered it. But no, they didn't even think of asking me about it first. And that is why this move totally sucked.

"Honey? School starts in 30 minutes. You don't want to be late on your first day." How does she know what I want? I want to be late o my first day. In fact, I don't even want to go...ever. What I want is to go back to Ohio, where my home is.

I clutched the plaid bow attached near the collar of my dress shirt, and messed with it a bit. I tugged at the trim of my skirt and let out a loud sigh. Eww...I hated uniforms. They took away all ability to express yourself. So much for first impressions while wearing this thing.

"Honey, come over here." Mom called. Reluctantly, I made those few steps towards her. She sat with a big grin on her face, grasping a brush. A comb, hair tie, and a few bobby pins sat in front of her, on the cream colored counter. I rolled my eyes and paced towards her, knowing that the next few minutes of my life was going to be torture.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hating the next few seconds of tugging and pulling.

"There. All done. Now don't you look so pretty!" She squealed, despite my grumbling. Seriously? She knows that I don't like this kinda stuff! I hate buns. They make me look too old for my age. I'm only 10 years old! My scalp was sore from the tight bun on my head.

"Oh no. It's already that time?" Mom exclaimed, making a huge grin appear on my face. Maybe just maybe, I'd be lucky enough to be too late to go to..."We'd better hurry in that case." She grabbed her keys off the counter. My smile quickly fell as she dragged me to the car.

"Excuse me?" I called politely, pushing the door to the principle's office open. A tall lanky woman with shoulder length hair and worry lines (porbably from stress) on her forehead, stood near the big desk, lecturing a little boy about running in hallways. She put up a single finger and mouthed "just a minute", not bothering to even give me a glance.

"Next time I catch you running in the hallways, , I will send a call home to your parents. Is that what you want?" The little boy's eyes were full of fear as he rapidly shook his trembling head. Wow. Strict school. They must torutre their students or something. This was not at all what I was used to. My old school was a public school, so we could freely have our limited amount of fun. The amount of fun I could possibly have at this school, seemed to reach 5% max, and that was not good at all.

"I'm sowwy ! I'w neva do it again!" The little boy cried before disappearing as quick as he could when dismissed.

"May I help you?" I flinched at the sudden question, expecting this lady to start screaming her head off at me for no apparent reason. Oh no. She already had me all shooken up, and I didn't even do anything yet. This school was going to totally suck.

"Oh...Uh...Um..." I stammered, I breathed a sigh and settled for a weak "Yeah" in response.

"Are you here for another teacher complaint? I don't have any left. All the rest of the students have already taken them." Seriously? Shows how miserab;e the teachers are making them.

"No. Actually, I'm Rachel Brown. I'm a new student here." I explained. She stared into my eyes with a blank expression for a while before opening her mouth wide to breath an "Ah" She snatched a few papers from atop her desk and held her hand towards me. In confusion, I shook it, hoping that that was what she expected me to do.

"Yes. I'm the principle, Ms. Mullins. Miss Brown, it's a pleasure to have a student such as you in Horace Green. Welcome. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Ms. Mullins greeted. I quickly nodded my head

"I don't really know where my classroom is." I stated. In response, she flipped through the pile of papers that she was holding, stopped at one, and skimmed through it.

"Ah, yes. Please follow me Miss Brown." I bit my lip and followed Ms. Mullins as she paced down the hallway. This was not at all what i was used to. No colorful, exciting, welcoming hallways. The halls were a boring teal and white color, with nothing fun hanging on them. This place was so boring. This was no home...I already hated my life here and I was only starting my 3rd day. A fancy private school meant stuck up kids that I'd never be able to be-friend. She stopped at a classroom near the end of the hall and pushed open the door.

"Hello kids." She greeted. "." The teacher was a small blond haired woman with clear blue eyes. She dressed in a flower print skirt and a pink collared shirt. She wore magenta glasses and had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. I tugged the bobby pins and hair tie out of my hair, letting my loose dark brown curls fall to my chest.

"I would like to introduce a new student. If you would, please give a warm welcome Miss Rachel Brown." I glanced around the room, feeling uneasy as I met the gaze of my classmates. Why did I feel so out of place? It was as if their eyes were burning through me. It felt disgusting to have this much attention. Sure, I like being entergetic and I always was cheery and had a lot of attention, but this was different. Ther in Phio in our small clssroom, it was home, I knew and loved everyone. Here, it was as if I was an intruder to their home. I didn't want to be. If I could, I would scurry out of this classroom, running as fast as I could. In fact, out of this state, back to where I belong.

"Ah, Miss Brown. Please take a seat next to Mr. Mooneyham." She directed, pointing to a dark haired boy, sitting near the back of the room. I uncomfortably shuffled my feet towards the empty desk and took a seat. I frowned as I looked at the kids surrounding me from each side. They all sat stiff, quiet, and disciplined. I rested my hands on the desk, totally ignoring the teacher, Mrs. Coralyis, who was further introducing me to the class.

"Hey." Feeling a bit shocked, I whirrled my head to face the person who actually decided to speak to me. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make friends?

"I'm Zach. Rachel, right?" The boy introduced. I nodded and smiled the biggest smile I could manage.

"Yup. Nice to meet you!"

"Same here. Where'd you come from?"

"Columbus, Ohio." I answered. And wow, do I wish I was able to stay there.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I question, in confusion.

"Why do you wish you were back there? You don't like it here?" I gasped, realizing that I actually said that aloud. It's not like I was trying to be offensive. I just love Ohio and everythign in there. It's my home. It's where I belong.

"I miss everyone." I stated blankly, tearing my gaze from ther boy...Zach.

"Ohio sucks, dude. New York is so much better!" The boy from behind Zach smirked. The boy had blond hair and deep sea blue eyes, and wore a cocky expression on his face. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face at this instance, but fighting in class on my first day didn't seem like the best idea.

"No one asked you so shut up!" I fought back, feeling deeply hurt. How dare this brat actually insult my home. I just stated how much I missed it and loved it, and he has the nerve to say that?

"And if I don't?" He laughed. I felt my whole face light up bright red as I serached fopr something to say. I couldn't find anything to say that wouldn't make me sound like a huge idiot, so I kept my mouth shut and turned foward. Even though I tried my hardest to shut it out, I could still hear the obnxious mocking laughs from the blond boy.

"Zach!" I called, trying to catch up to the boy who was a few feet away. My one and only friend in this whole school. And no, I don't consider the blond brat a friend. More like an enemy. He stopped for a few seconds, allowing me to run to his side.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh. I've got band practice."

"Band practice?" I questioned, "You're in a band?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. We're called 'The School of Rock'. The whole class is in it. Well, with the exception of you now." Now I felt even more out of place. But that's what I was, an outsider. As long as I was here, I'd always be on the outside. It was inevitable.

"Cool." I managed to squeak in reply.

"Do you want to come?" My face automatically lit up and I smiled a big smile. Would I? I'd love to.

"Sure!"


	2. Unexpected Discoveries

Although I would really be happy to get a comment (I may even send out virtual cookies), I was just happy that XxPhoenix-LilyxX added this to their story alerts. I really wasn't expecting anything, so I'm happy I got at least something, so I decided to make a second chapter. I don't want to make Rachel a perfect charcter, like most people do. I want to make her normal, but unique in some ways. She isn't going to be able to just present the ability to play every instrument in the world and do other super amazing stuff. She's a normal girl, not a musical genius. Anyways, I don't own School of Rock or any of the characters, or any of the bands or songs I mention in this. Enjoy and please feel free to comment!

Don't Doubt The Unexpected

Chapter 2: Unexpected Discovery

I grinned and enjoyed the sound of the surprisingly good group. I clapped endlessly as they finished up the performance.

"You guys were amazing!" I cheered excitedly, "How'd you all get so...good?"

"We used to play classical at music class in school." The boy with the glasses answered, as he tapped his fingers over the keyboard keys. The grin suddenly disappeared from my face, replaced by a worried expression.

"We have a music class at school?" They all nodded as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Hey! I came from a public school! We didn't have to do that. It wasn't a required subject like Language Arts, Math, Geography, History, or Science.

"and we're REQUIRED to be able to play an instrument?" I mumbled, hoping, just hoping I'd for once be lucky enough for them to answer with a "no". No such luck.

"Yeah. So what?" The blond jerk answered. Curse my bad luck.

"Darn. Now I'm definitely going to fail!" I whimpered. The blond girl with the braids gave me a questioning look, before shrugging and taking a seat next to me.

"What do you mean?" She asked, stroking my back.

"Uh...I totally suck and have no musical talent?" She let out a small laugh, causing me to glare at her. How can she just sit there and laugh at my torture?

"C'mon. You can't seriously be that bad."

"You wanna bet?" I ask, grabbing the neck of the guitar off the stand it sat on. She stopped running her mouth, forming a thoughtful look on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed and and she frowned.

"Yeah...I'd rather not."

"That's what I thought." I replied smirking. She sighed and gave me a small hopeful smile. Yeah, there was absolutely no hope for me and my lack of talent at anything.

"Well, with a little practice...maybe..." She trailed off.

"Maybe I could pass with a C- or something...I don't even understand why you guys get graded on it. Why would you grade someone on how talented they are? At my school in any type of arts classes like music, home ec., and other stuff, they'd grade us on how hard we worked, not on how well we did." I rambled, furiously. "Your school is sick and over-rated, and they make everyone of their students miserable. I saw how harsh they were on y-"

"But Horace Green IS YOUR school now." The drummer kid protested. Oh god. I almost forgot that everyone was still in the room. My teeth sank down into the flesh of my lip, after remembering that I now went to that horrid school. Oh how I wish I was back in Ohio. I mean, Martha and Zach are nice, but still...I would have said something back, something close to the lines of "I don't consider THAT PLACE my school. That is most definitely not my home." but I didn't want to offend the other kids who didn't deserve that kind of talk, so I kept my big mouth shut.

"Whatever. We'll help you practice for music class." Zach offered, "Have you ever played anything?"

"Hmm..." I tapped my finger to my chin, in my thinking position, before I finally remembered something. "My mom used to teach me violin...not that I was any good at it."

"Well, I guess that's a start, since you do have some experience with it."

"I'm free on Saturdays!" Martha announced, "We could go to my place, and I could help you!"

"Sure." I agreed, letting the conversation carry on to when anyone who wanted to help was free to do so. To be honest I was queasy about the whole situation, after all, I hated performing anything. What was I going to do, I mean I could just tell them that i didn't want to go through with their "help". When it all comes down to music class, I'm not going to end up playing anything anyways...

"And that's a D note." Zach explained. I set the rest against my chin, and let the bow glide against the string, sending out an ear-bursting high note. Martha held her ears and frowned, looking as though she was going to faint or something.

"For the 23rd time, that's an E note!" Martha screamed at me.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I retorted, just as loud as she'd spoken to me.

"Maybe that's because I can't hear anything anymore! You just busted my ears." She shouted back at me.

"Whatever."

"What? What'd you say?" I grumbled a bit, before getting back to the violin.

"So which one's the D note then?" Zach pointed to the second string, and I once again rested my chin on the stand, this time stroking a low sounding long note. It actually, for once, sounded smooth and kinda...nice. I could feel my face light up as soon as the note sounded.

"I did it!"

"See? Practice does make a difference. If you keep at it you may be really good." Zach congratulated me. I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you guys so much!" I grinned, motioning for Martha to join us in the hug.

"Even if it did take you 2 hours to do a single note right." She added with a smirk.

"Hey! Remember my lack of musical talent? You can blame it on that!"

"That aside, good job, Rachel. I knew you could do it!" She smiled. I pulled her into a tight hug, but she soon pulled away and held the violin oput to me. I grumbled and grasped the neck of the instrument, and started up with my lesson again.

"Now let's try an A note." Crap. I hate life.

I clutched the wretched instrument's case, while singing Guns n' Roses "Sweet Child O' Mine" to myself. Lately I'd been addicted to that song. The stupid chunk of wood was so heavy. Me being one of the weakest people I knew, had trouble carrying this stupid thing. Zach had previously offered to walk me home, but no, me and my stubborn self wanted to be alone. I kinda like having time to myself sometimes to just think and sing quietly to myself. At last, I finally got tired of carrying the instrument around, and found a small bench to sit on.

I sighed in relief, dropping the blasted thing onto the ground, and slumped onto the bench, still lightly singing the song. I absolutely loved whenever a breeze blew by, it was always so clam and soothing, so I just sat enjoying the small breezes as they brushed by, and singing random songs to myself.

"No musical talent my ass."

"Thanks a whole lot for disturbing the peace." I grumbled, immediately recognizing one of the things I hated most about this place. "And for your information, I kinda do suck at playing any instrument. If you want, you can here me play." I grinned playfully and kicked the violin case with my foot. He gave me a thoughtful look and shuddered.

"Nah. Don't want to blow my ears out."

"That's what I thought." We sat in an awkward silence for a pretty long time. Mostly due to the fact that I didn't particularly like this kid, and he probably knew that. I think I made it pretty obvious already. Heck, I didn't even know his name. I never bothered to ask.

"What's your name?" I asked stupidly, breaking the silence.

"It's Freddy Jones." I nodded quietly, and then there was more strange silence. I nervously started singing a random Queen song to myself, just to stop from becoming bored.

"I bet Dewey would let you in the band."

"No." I answered too quickly. As soon as I heard the word band, the 'no' just slipped from my lips. An annoyed look suddenly crossed Freddy's face. He frowned.

"Why? You don't like bands? You don't like rock?" He asked, sounding way to defensive. I shook my head quickly, so that my ponytail whipped around and hit me in the face.

"No! That's not it! I love bands...I just can't...ever...never." I gave him a small trembling frown, hoping he would just leave it at that. As expected, he didn't.

"Then why?" He argued.

"Please...just drop it. I just can't." I pleaded. I sounded so weak. God, I hated when I sounded like this, when I had to plead for things to go my way. I couldn't tell him why, I just couldn't. His expression still didn't seem calm, and i was guessing he was going to press on further. Why couldn't he just leave it be? It wasn't any of his business anyways. If I didn't want to join the band, I didn't want too. I'm not even that good anyways.

He suddenly smirked, and before I knew what he was doing, it was already too late.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yelled, turning bright red in frustration. He grinned.

"Give me a good reason why you won't join the band. Then you can have this back." He demanded, shaking the violin case in the air. "I guess otherwise, you'll just FAIL music class." I glared at the blond boy and grumbled a bit. Would it really be that bad? Why not tell him? Oh right, maybe because he doesn't exactly seem the...trustworthy type.

"Fine. But you have to promise to keep it a secret." He grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You promise?" I clarified, "Like you swear you'll keep it a secret, otherwise I'll hunt you down and kick your sorry ass."

"Sure." His answer didn't sound too promising, but I guess there was no way around it.

"Fine. I can't preform in front of more than one ot two people. I get...scared, okay?" I sighed.

"Ha! Seriously?" He laughed. Not the reaction I was expecting. God, I hate this kid even more. "Then we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"What?"

"My brain's dead. Don't worry, I'll get someone to think up something for me. We can help you."

"I don't want your help!" I cried, but it was too late, he had already dropped the violin case and was on his way. I groaned and slumped down onto the bench once more, holding my head in my hands. Why does life suck so much?


	3. Unexpected Compromise

**I know I haven't updated in legit forever! I've been kinda busy with all my homework and stuff! :) It's kinda short, but I'll see if I can get more done next week maybe? Not a promise, but I'll try!**

Don't Doubt The Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected Compromise

My nervous eyes continued to flit around the room, searching for whoever knew. Whoever he told. Honestly, I didn't want any help. It would be useless. I didn't want to face my fears or any of that crap. To do that, I'd have to attempt to perform in front of people, and that was something I would refuse to do. I gave a quick sideways glance to who I deemed as the blond devil only to find an amused look on his face. I wasn't too sure whether to be confused or angry. Was he toying with me? What the hell was his problem? I swear, if he told anyone, and I mean anyone, I would seriously kill him.

"Who'd you tell?" I demanded, watching as a small smirk formed on his face.

"Woah. Chill. I didn't tell anyone yet." I raised an eyebrow. No one? Doubtful, especially coming from him.

"And why is that?"

"I just didn't feel like it. Why do you care so much if people know that you have stage fright?"

"First of all, it's humiliating. Second, I'm pretty sure all your little friends will try and force me to join your band...which is something I will refuse to do no matter how many times I'm asked." Freddie smiled a bit, probably silently laughing at how ridiculous I was being. How could he take this so lightly, when I obviously was bothered by my phobia.

"Don't tell anyone!" I repeated in a threatening tone.

"Hmm...Why would I do that?" He questioned in a playful voice, making me turn around and send him a glare. "What would I get out of keeping your secret?"

"What do you want, you stupid blackmailing brat? Money? I really don't want to put up with your crap, so let's end it right here and now."

"Fine." To be honest, I was really surprised that he agreed to that. Being the sadist he portrays himself to be, I honestly expected Freddie to continue torturing me by constantly playing with my fear. I sighed and prepared myself for his next request.

"Alright. What do you want?" I asked.

"Perform. For me..."

"For you? Only you?" He hesitated a bit before admitting that he had someone he wanted to bring with him.

"Oh no. No way. No way in hell am I going to let you do that. That would be the same as just telling you to go tell everyone about my stage fright!"

"C'mon! Please? Dewey's cool. He won't tell anybody." Freddie pleaded and whined. I stared at him doubtfully.

"I don't know...I'll have to think about it a bit." I really didn't have time for the stupid kicked puppy dog look he was giving me, and I really didn't buy it anyways, but I guess in some way I owed him. It was rather rude of me, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry...you didn't deserve that. Thanks for not telling anyone..." I shot him a small smile, "And I guess I'll sing for your friend."

"So...band...gig...come? ...? ...? RACHEL?"

"What? Earthquake? Where? When? How? Why?" I cried out randomly. The boy sitting next to me laughed.

"Were you even listening to me at all? What's up with you today?" He asked casually.

"Uh...I don't know. I guess I'm just a little out of it. I've got something on my mind, that's all."

"Something like...?" I froze, searching for the right words to say, to explain what I wanted without giving away too much.

"Regret. I think I just agreed to do something that I'm really not ready for." I explained, nervously digging my teeth into my lower lip. I nervously shuffled my hand through my hair, which was a nervous habit of mine.

"It's not something you can blow off?" Zack questioned, giving me a sincerely worried glance. I shook my head silently in reply.

"I made a promise. I don't break promises because that would make me a jerkface."

"Now you're sounding like Summer! Do you ever break any rules?"

"Of course! I'm not a total goody good!"

"Sure, whatever you say..."

"Hey!" I playfully hit him in the shoulder with a small laugh.

"Hey, Rachel? We're having a gig Saturday night. Do you want to come?"

I shrugged, "Sure. I've never been to one before...That'd be great. I'll be there."

"So how have you and your violin been?" He grinned knowingly. I swear, he asked that question just to make me look bad.

"I haven't touched it since the last time I played it!" I announced cheerfully. "Screw it. I really don't want to play that piece of junk, and I really don't care if I fail music. Classical music is for squares!"

"Now, that's the Rachel we know and love."


End file.
